I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by Bechloe-duh
Summary: Neither can live without the other


**A/N- Hey guys! so i thought id give a carmilla one shot a try! I'm literally obsessed with the book and show (and Natasha Negovanlis) so here's my story based off the, _those posts_, by toodrunktofindaurl on Tumblr. you know the posts I'm talking about. If anyone has any other prompts for Carmilla, send them me on my tumblr you-know-i-speak-whale, so enjoy! please review**

* * *

><p><span>I Will Follow You Into The Dark<span>

It's been a whole week.

Carmilla is gone and she's not coming back. Laura hasn't moved in seven days, not for classes, not for friends or even food. LaF, Perry and Danny had been taking it in turns to check in on her, try and get her to eat, persuade her to take a shower or at least try and persuade her to speak.

But she couldn't.

When Carmilla went into that chasm, she took Laura's heart down with her. Laura would rather have lost the battle and died along with everyone, than win and have to survive the crippling, aching pain of Carmilla's absence.

She missed everything about her; the cute pout she gave when Laura asked her to do something that involved moving, the way her eyes sparkled through her bangs when she spoke about something she was passionate about, the way her hands had always found a way to touch Laura without realising it, whether it was brushing against her leg or twirling Laura's hair around her fingers or tracing the outlines of her knuckles absent-mindedly, even the way that when Laura awoke in the middle of the night Carmilla would already be awake looking at the stars and would straight away be at her side making sure she was okay. Hell Laura even missed how messy Carmilla was!

Anything she had ever touched was so painful for Laura to look at. All she could do was cuddle Carm's favourite shirt, occasionally drink from her favourite mug (when Perry made her) and listen to their favourite song.

It was all too much to bare, she couldn't bring herself to eat or shower or move, how much longer could she go on like this? She saw no future without Carmilla, Laura had made up her mind.

Without giving it a second thought, she got up from Carmilla's bed, left the clothes she was holding and went to her computer before standing and staggering out the door for one final time. She headed to the place she never imagined going back to; the chasm.

The stench of blood and death was still present but unlike last time she was here, the cave was silent, a pin-drop would sound like a bomb. Laura slowly (due to the lack of food and energy in her system) stepped to the edge of the huge black hole in the centre of the floor. She can pinpoint the exact spot where Carmilla had thrown herself down with her mother. Laura began brushing her fingertips along every part of her body that Carmilla had touched, willing herself to remember how her touch felt, but the memories weren't enough. With no tears left in her body, Laura reached her hand up to the scar on her neck from where she had been bitten by Carmilla. With a final breath she uttered the words "I love you Carm"

And she jumped.

Running through the dorm room door, battered, bedraggled, covered in blood (not just her own) and Laura's favourite flowers in hand, Carmilla burst in. From the deep depths of the chasm, when she had finally shaken off her mother's vice grip, she had grabbed a rock on the wall, stopping herself from falling into the pit. They had been falling for days and it took twice as long to climb back out. As she had clambered over the edge and reached the cave once again, without stopping for a second, Carmilla carried on, running through the surrounding forest that lead to the campus. However, as she was running, she had spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Daffodils. Laura's favourite flowers, she knew that the small girl hated that they didn't seem to grow around Silas, so she couldn't miss an opportunity to bring some home for the woman she loved.

_'How cliché' _she thought of herself turning up, unexpected, to surprise to love of her life with her favourite flowers. Walking down the hall towards their door, Carmilla couldn't wait to see how happy Laura would be when she knew Carm wasn't dead.

But she wasn't expecting what she found when looked around the dorm. She wasn't exactly sure of how long she had been gone but knew it was more than a few days.

The room was cold. Too cold. It was too cluttered for how Laura normally liked the room to be which Carmilla found very strange. Another thing that was strange to her, was that Laura's bed was exactly the same as before the fight, but her own bed had clearly been slept in, her clothes were spread out across the bed along with the yellow pillow and the bat-wing charm she had given Laura those weeks ago.

Questions ran through her confused mind, where was Laura? Classes were finished for the term, why hadn't she been sleeping in her own bed? Did she really miss Carmilla this much? Is she okay?

Really starting to panic, Carmilla had to sit on her bed for a while just to get her head straight, the smell of Laura was radiating off of her bed and large patches of tears stained the yellow pillow. Glancing in the cupboards and the fridge it was clear to see that no food had been consumed since the fight either. Spending a while looking at her clothes that were still in her bed, and breathing in Laura's scent, when a bell started ringing on Laura's computer. "Does that freaking computer ever stop?", squinting at the monitor she could make out the words

_VIDEO LOADED - READY TO VIEW_

Curious and worried, Carmilla hurried to the computer and opened the video to find a very different looking Laura. This Laura was tired, large dark bags sat under her eyes that were too far sunken into her skull, tracks down Laura's face showed the amount she'd been crying and eyes that once sparkled with life were now dull and dead, Laura had never looked so bad before and it made Carmilla's heart ache like someone had repeatedly punched it straight after running a marathon. But it wasn't until she heard Laura's voice that she knew what true heart break was, she sounded so small, so tired, so done and it completely ruined Carmilla. She didn't think she would ever feel sadness worse than this.

She was wrong.

"Carmilla Karnstein." She croaked, "Came into my life like a whirlwind of bad attitude and leather, and I-" she sobbed "and i will never feel love - or anything- like I did when i was around her" Tears freely running down her face, she tried to continue, "whoever is watching this first, LaF, Danny, Perry; thank you for trying to help, but the only thing that could take this pain away and make life worth living again is if Carmi-" She broke at trying to say the name "is it _she _came back... But she's dead and it's my fault. I love Carmilla and it's because I love her that I'm going to be with her in the most cliché, Romeo and Juliet way, I" taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, "I am going to the chasm to be with her." When she opened her eyes it was like she was looking directly into Carmilla's soul, she whispered, almost inaudibly the words of their favourite song. "I will follow you into the dark Carm, I love you." And she turned the camera off.

The daffodils dropped to the floor.

Carmilla dropped to the floor.

Screams echoed through the dorm, louder than anything most had ever heard.

Her heart was shattered.

She pulled at her hair, clawed at her skin and sobbed more violently than she had ever experienced in her 300 years.

"Why?" She screamed at the top of her lungs, over and over, not really expecting anyone to respond.

She lay on the floor for hours, not breathing, moving, blinking.

Carmilla was empty.

After some time it clicked inside her what needed to be done and she was craving the relief it offered. Getting up she gormlessly walked over to where Laura kept her bear spray, spatula and coat hanger, digging through the strange plethora of weapons she eventually found what she had been searching for.

The stake.

Usually whenever she saw anything wooden that was potentially sharp enough to harm her, her whole body would be automatically repulsed; she'd try andget as far from it as possible. This time was different, this time her body wanted to be near the stake, like a magnet, she was drawn in to the idea of blissful death and the peace it could bring her in the form of Laura. So they could spend their time together in heaven (or wherever it was vampires go when they finally die). Picking up the stake, she raised it and let the tip settle over the clothes that covered her heart. Not even the faintest of beating could be heard as Carmilla had stopped wasting energy on respiring when she discovered what her beloved had done.

Closing her eyes, she tried to picture Laura how she was before, she didn't want to remember Laura how she was in the video. When she was content with seeing Laura in her beauty; she raised the stake and was bringing it down when-

"Laur' it's my turn today, we need to get you to eat - CARM?! You're alive? Oh my God! What happened?" Suddenly Danny took in her surroundings and her eyes grew wide, "Wait... what were you doing?".

Carmilla was stood, stake in hand, surrounded by flowers, eyes glazed over and body shuddering. As Danny walked further into the room she saw that on the computer monitor was Laura's tired face. Keeping a wary eye on Carmilla, already knowing what to expect, Danny sat by the computer and replayed the video.

After watching, Danny was distraught, she knew that Laura would never have loved her like she wanted, but that didn't stop herself from having dreams and feelings for the girl, now those dreams were dashed and divided like stars in the night sky. After turning round however, and seeing Carmilla who was shaking even more violently, still holding the stake, and had fresh tears cascading down her face after hearing Laura's voice again; Danny knew she had to be strong, even though her heart ached, because she could tell by the evident pain in Carmilla's every feature, that nothing she was feeling would ever be more than a fraction of the heart brake and agony Carmilla was in. Shifting her eyes from Carm's face to her hands, she gathered what was about to happen when she walked through the door. Without thinking, Danny enveloped the smaller girl in a bone crushing hug, shushing and cooing as she felt sobs rack through the girl as she was pressed into her chest. Carmilla dropped the stake and clung to Danny, howling with sadness and pain, until her throat burned and even then she kept going. Danny sat Carmilla down slowly on the bed, crouched down to be at eye level and lifted the smaller girls chin with a finger. Looking into her empty eyes Danny explained, "I left my phone in my dorm and because it's the end of term, dorm landlines aren't working. So because I can't contact them from here I'm quickly gonna go and get Perry and LaF, they need to know okay?" Not expecting any form of acknowledgement she moved to the door, "I'll be right back Carm."

Thankful to be alone again, Carmilla slid off of her bed and wandered to the computer, searching for the specific file that she knew was on there. Once she had found it she opened it and clicked play, turning the volume up as high as it could go. She went back to bed and curled up with the yellow pillow she could never sleep without as it smelt so painfully strong of the woman she badly needed to be with.

As the three redheads walked down the hallway in sad silence, they heard what was being played in Laura's and Carmilla's dorm, they shared a knowing glance before sprinting down the corridor and bursting through the door. They found Carmilla lying on the bed cuddling the yellow pillow. "Hey Carm" Danny said, "We're here now it's okay" Danny reached out to comfortingly hold Carmilla's hand, but as soon as she lifted the girl's limb, she knew something was wrong. "Carmilla?" Perry asked as LaF and Danny turned her over.

"NO" Danny shouted as the three women saw the large stake protruding from Carmilla's chest, and the stone grey colour that was slowly spreading through her body. Danny buried her head into Carmilla's lap as she cried and cried. LaF turned her head into Perry's neck and too began crying hysterically. Perry, who was trying to be the strong one, was also crying, as she thought of the loss and pain that seemed to be in every direction they turned.

After crying for a long amount of time, the three gasped at the the accuracy of the song that had been playing on repeat, the song Laura and Carmilla both loved. The women sat in silence as they wondered if Laura and Carmilla were listening from whatever better place they have gone to.

Together, forever, at last.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you, into the dark_

_No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Looking for the hint of a spark_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I will follow you into the dark._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- thank you for reading, please review and send prompts as i'd like to start writing Carmilla fics alongside any other that i am writing :) x**


End file.
